


La Petite Mort

by Emuwwu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Cock Rings, Dry Orgasm, Humor or at least an attempt at it, I promise it’s better than it sounds, I’m probably forgetting something, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Oma Kokichi, Vibrators, slight praise kink, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emuwwu/pseuds/Emuwwu
Summary: {Unfinished!}Saihara wasn’t sure what he saw in Ouma. Maybe it was his purple octopus like hair or his laugh that sounded strangely familiar to a horse. Or even the way his lavender eyes lit up whenever he was happy. Well whatever Saihara saw in Ouma, he loved him nonetheless.At least that’s what Saihara tried to tell himself as Ouma was looked down at him with a smirk holding a vibrator in one hand and the remote to it in his other hand.Or: Ouma shoves a vibrator up Saihara’s ass and messes with Saihara while they’re in a class lecture.





	La Petite Mort

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this work is unfinished, mostly because I was too lazy to finish it! Also I’ve been meaning to post this for the longest time. And i didn’t read this over so, sorry for any mistakes!

Saihara wasn’t sure what he saw in Ouma. Maybe it was his purple octopus like hair or his laugh that sounded strangely familiar to a horse. Or even the way his lavender eyes lit up whenever he was happy. Well whatever Saihara saw in Ouma, he loved him nonetheless. 

 

At least that’s what Saihara tried to tell himself as Ouma was looked down at him with a smirk holding a vibrator in one hand and the remote to it in his other hand.

 

Saihara blushed deeply, he looked up at Ouma, sighing, “Ouma-kun, it’s nine in the morning, we have classes to go to. I’m not going to have morning sex with you, we’ve been through this before.” 

 

The purple haired boy pouted, “Saihara-chan~ I don’t plan on having sex with you! Unless you want to of course…” 

 

Saihara face flushed even more at the comment before he rolled over his bed and got, choosing to ignore his overly excited boyfriend, only for Ouma to let out a whine, “C’mon Saihara-chan! I promise it’ll be fun!” 

 

Saihara looked back at purple boy, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “Ouma-kun, me and you have different ideas of fun.” 

 

Ouma looked at Saihara, hands clasped together and a small pout on his face. He knew very well that Saihara couldn’t help but given in whenever he made that sad face. “Please!”

 

Saihara took one look at Ouma’s face, golden eyes meeting lavender ones. He thought about it for a moment, he knew Ouma would never  _ really _ force him to do anything he didn’t want to, besides how bad could it really be?

 

“Fine,” Saihara groaned, giving into Ouma’s idea. 

 

Ouma immediately threw himself at Saihara, he fell to the ground with Ouma on top of him. The position only made Saihara more nervous and flustered as to what he had agreed to do. 

 

Ouma lifted himself a bit from the flustered boy, so he was looking down at the taller with lustful, excited eyes. “My my Saihara-chan, you sure are cute when you’re all nervous,” Ouma cooed. He licked his lips causing the boy under him to let out a light moan. Ouma let out a small chuckle, “It’s so cute how you get so flustered and bothered by small things, like me licking my lips~” 

 

Saihara looked away, “J-Just get on with it,” Saihara paused eyes wandering to a conveniently placed clock on his bed stand, “We still have to get to school…” 

 

Ouma let out a small whine, “Always the party pooper aren’t you, Saihara?”

 

Saihara softly glared at Ouma, “I am not a party pooper.”

 

“That’s exactly what a party pooper would say!”

 

“Ugh, are we gonna argue about this or are you gonna get going with this?” 

 

Ouma smirked down at the boy, leaning in close to the blue haired boy’s ear. “Saihara-chan~ You’re so impatient,” Ouma whispered into Saihara’s ear as he licked the shell of it.

 

Saihara’s breath hitched at the sudden action, before stuttering out, “I-It’s not my fault I’m impatient, you’re the one who’s always such a tease.”

 

Ouma hummed in response. “If you keep being so impatient I might have to turn this into a punishment~” 

 

Saihara flushed deeper and let out a low raspy groan at Ouma’s statement. He knew the other boy was only trying to get a reaction out of him and he knew he would never  _ actually  _ punish him (or at least he wouldn’t do it right now). But the sentence went straight to Saihara’s dick, and by now his dick was fully erect in his boxers. 

 

Ouma must have noticed the bulge in Saihara’s boxers as his smirk only grew bigger at the sight. 

 

He let his hands roam around Saihara’s body, specifically reaching underneath the boy’s shirt. Saihara’s started to heavily pant as Ouma lightly flicked at the his nipples. Ouma softly groaned at the sight, he loved seeing Saihara coming undone over simple touches. 

 

“Saihara-chan~ You’re so sensitive, I’m pretty sure you’d cum from me just playing with your nipples,” the purple haired boy murmured, before leaning forward and lapping the tip of his tongue around the taller’s nipple, almost in a teasing manner. 

 

He does for a while until he hears Saihara let out of series of ‘ _ Ouma stop teasing me’  _ mixed into small moans, Ouma smirks before he closes his mouth around the small bud, sucking it softly as he felt it harden between his teeth before, sucking it with more force. At the same time his other hand was pinching softly at Saihara’s other nipple. 

 

Ouma got off of taller’s bud will a small ‘pop’, looking down at Saihara, who had his head thrown back panting, eyes half lidded in pleasure with small tears running down his cheeks, back arched and hands grasping at nothing but air. 

 

“You look so pretty like this, Saihara-chan,” Ouma paused, looking back at the clock, “Too bad we have to finish this up a little faster, we wouldn’t want to late to class now would we~” 

 

“I told you we would be late to class n-now just hurry up and—“ 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I promise I’m pure—Please give me feedback :)  
> 


End file.
